Medically speaking, a plan means that a patient receives a therapy. The plan is defined by a variety of technical parameters which can be determined by settings on the irradiation device. These involve times, intensities, angular positions, longitudinal positions of a treatment table (depending on the therapy device), type of radiation and a variety of other technical parameters to be determined for a patient.
It is referred to—as is customary in the medical language—as a “plan”. Technically speaking, the plan is a variety of technical parameters determining this plan and specified to the technical device. The therapy or irradiation resulting therefrom is the inevitable consequence of the previous setting of the applicable parameters. All these parameters have technical characteristics, they thus represent a technical factor in the device, which is realistically implemented by the device when an appropriate programming and appropriate functionality of the technology is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,391,026 B2 (Fraunhofer) illustrates such a control method or planning tool combining MCO with IMRT and defining a variety of technical parameters for a plan to be determined which can be entered into the device illustrated therein, cf. FIG. 1 thereof, which is incorporated herein, wherein the device illustrated therein, which is also used herein, is not represented and explained again. The description thereof is incorporated by reference.